Surprises, cake, and a rock?
by Bluesaber3
Summary: Summery: Anakin, Ahsoka, and the other Jedi plan a surprise birthday party for Obi-Wan.  My second fanfic! yay!


My second fanfic! YAY! I got it up earlier than I expected, so for all you who were looking forward to it, here it is- early! There are little hints in this story that suggest it's a sequel of my other story, "Pancakes"... it's not. However, it sometimes can seem like it so if you want to pretend it is go ahead. Anywhos, enjoy peeps! (ohh and p.s. thank you all who reviewed and I thank all who will review in advance! :D)

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own Star Wars or anything else in this story**

**Summery: Anakin, Ahsoka, and the other Jedi plan a surprise birthday party for Obi-Wan**

**Surprises, cake, and... a rock?**

"So…. What exactly are we doing here?" The Togrutan Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, asked loudly.

"Well, we were GOING to surprise Obi-Wan for his birthday, but after you yelled like that I'm sure you've woken the entire Temple!" Her Master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, hissed back in a sharp whisper.

Ahsoka's shoulders dropped as an embarrassed look crept onto her face. "Sorry,"

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi's birthday, and the two were on their way to Obi-Wan's quarters, at four a.m., to sneak in and put up decorations for a surprise birthday party. A little cloaking in the Force had just barely hidden their plan from the wise Jedi Master.

They arrived at the entrance to Obi-Wan's quarters. Anakin quietly, yet expertly, picked the lock on his former master's door, and he and his Padawan slipped silently into the room.

Ahsoka made sure Obi-Wan was fast asleep, (which he was, and he was snoring too) and Anakin began to decorate the living room.

He put up streamers, 'happy birthday' signs, and some balloons he had filled with helium before they got there.

Ahsoka was in the kitchen, decorating and setting up the food. They had made a cake, (orange cake with strawberry frosting, hopefully they got the recipe right) but since no one was going to want to eat cake at seven in the morning, they had also brought some coffee cake, pancake batter (with the right recipe. And still batter so they could cook them fresh later), some eggs (so they could also make some scrambled eggs), coffee, orange juice, milk, and tea.

The Padawan put all the food that needed to be chilled in the refrigerator. She tried to put the coffee away, but the only cupboard with room for it was very high up. She stood on her tip-toes but still couldn't reach. Then, she accidentally dropped the container, making a tremendous "CRASH!"

Ahsoka froze in shock. Anakin, who was in the other room, quickly rushed to see if Obi-Wan was still asleep. When he heard the sound, he shifted a little, but still was fast asleep.

Anakin went into the kitchen. "What did you do that for?" He whispered harshly.

"Sorry," She whispered meekly, "It was an accident."

"Well, try not to do it again, please? This is supposed to be a surprise!" Anakin whispered.

They set up a few more things. By now it was 6:30 a.m., when the other Jedi were supposed to meet at Obi-Wan's quarters for the surprise.

Anakin opened the door as silently as possible. The other Jedi came in and hid in various places.

After everyone was hid, Anakin set Obi-Wan's alarm clock earlier so it would wake him up, and as soon as he was awake they would surprise him!

Everyone was in place. Obi-Wan's alarm clock went off as if on cue. Obi-Wan moved around in bed for a moment, then sat up and yawned. He got out of bed and turned off the alarm.

That's when everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!"

Obi-Wan jumped three feet in the air, stumbling back, tripping over a table, and falling flat on his back.

The others shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OBI-WAN!"

Obi-Wan sat up from where he had fallen and rubbed his head. He was chuckling. "Well, you certainly did surprise me! How ever did you do it?" He asked.

Anakin grinned mischievously. "A little Force trick, no big deal," He said with a smirk.

Ahsoka looked up at Obi-Wan. "We brought breakfast too!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Wonderful. Let's eat."

The entire group of Jedi sat around the table and had a wonderful breakfast.

Now it was time to open presents.

Master Windu handed Obi-Wan a large box, wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Obi-Wan opened it.

"Ummmm, a package of a hundred pairs of underwear…" Obi-Wan said awkwardly. "Thanks," He said. Ahsoka suppressed her laughter as much as she possibly could.

Yoda was next. "Happy birthday, Master Kenobi." He said, handing him a squishy strange-shaped package.

Obi-Wan opened the package. "A… bag of, marshmallows?"

"Yes, know how you love to eat them, I do." Yoda said. Ahsoka's face began turning red as she tried with all her might not to burst out laughing. She secretly hoped the next present wasn't anything funny or she wouldn't be able to hold in her laughs anymore.

Aayla Secura handed Obi-Wan the present from her, a present shaped sort of like a book. He opened it. Obi-Wan's face flushed bright scarlet when he saw it. "A DVD of The Fluffy Bunny Ballet," He said with an expression of sheer embarrassment. Ahsoka wanted to laugh so hard. She felt tears of laughter in her eyes. But she didn't want to laugh on Obi-Wan's birthday- she felt it might be rude, especially when no one else was laughing.

Anakin turned to his Padawan, a strange look on his face. Ahsoka's face was red (or well more red than her normal deep orange skin tone). She kept making little noises. But when Obi-Wan opened Aayla's present, she buried her face in her hands. What shocked him even more was when he saw tears drip out of her hands.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned, "Why are you crying?" then Anakin listened closer to the noises she was making. It sounded like she was laughing.

She took her hands off her face, which was now tear stained with tears of laughter, and said in a strained tone, "I'm not crying, I'm laughing. I just don't want to laugh… That'd be rude." She said, obviously trying extremely hard not to laugh as she spoke.

By this time, Obi-Wan -and everyone else- had began to take notice on what was going on. Obi-Wan smiled warmly. "Ahsoka, you can laugh if you want. I don't mind." He said.

Ahsoka looked at him. "You sure? I mean, I don't want to be rude…"

"Of course. We are here to have a good time, are we not? Laugh your heart out if you wish, young one." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you, Master Kenobi, but I think I'm fine now," She said with a broad smile.

Fine that is, until she saw the next present, which was from Kit Fisto. Obi-Wan opened the lop-sided package to find a pillow that looked like a snail crossed with a monkey. When you press it, it says, "Hey, hey! I'm your best friend! Let's go eat yogurt!"

Ahsoka burst out laughing. She kept laughing and laughing, and soon everyone -even Obi-Wan!- was laughing too.

Ahsoka laughed until her stomach hurt and she still couldn't stop. Finally she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composure.

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. "Feel better now?" He asked.

"Oh, yes!" Ahsoka exclaimed with a huge smile.

The next present was from Master Plo Koon. Obi-Wan opened the tiny box. It revealed a box of powder. "Um, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Master Plo replied, "It is a box of instant ketchup. You just add water and a ketchup tree will grow right in your own backyard!"

Ahsoka would have laughed, but her stomach muscles hurt so bad from laughing already, so she just giggled slightly.

It was now Anakin's turn. Anakin had been very secretive about his present for his former master, so Ahsoka couldn't even take a guess. She sure wondered though, and she was about to find out.

Anakin handed Obi-Wan a long, skinny present. "Happy birthday, old master!" He said. Obi-Wan opened it… to find a cane.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Ahsoka laughed despite her aching muscles.

"I'm not THAT old, Anakin." Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin was laughing just as hard as (probably harder than,) Ahsoka. He couldn't even reply right away. "You never know when you'll need it, Master!" He said between laughs.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Now, for the last, but not least, Ahsoka presented Obi-Wan with a small, box-shaped present. Obi-Wan opened it.

Obi-Wan stared at the small object. "It's….. a rock."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep. It's a rock." then she giggled. "Of course it's not just a rock!"

She reached out and took the rock from Obi-Wan's hands. She pressed a button and the whole rock opened up to display a holographic picture of Anakin and Obi-Wan at a theme park. They were wearing silly hats and holding glasses of fruit punch. It was quite a silly picture all together.

Anakin snatched the rock from Ahsoka. "You didn't!" He exclaimed.

Ahsoka grinned mischievously.

Obi-Wan smirked, glancing over to Ahsoka, then back to Anakin. "Oh, it's not that bad, Anakin! Remember how we went on the pink carousel together? The one with the unicorns…."

Anakin was burning with embarrassment as Ahsoka laughed harder than she had laughed all morning. She had to hold her stomach to keep herself from falling out of the chair she was sitting in.

But Anakin had a comeback. "Well, yes, but remember how we went into the fun house and you saw a clown and you screamed like a girl?"

Ahsoka could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. "Well, you saw a CLONE and screamed like a girl!" Obi-Wan shot back.

Anakin started getting angry. "Well YOU-"

"P-please! Stop, I can't take it anymore!" Ahsoka cried, still laughing hysterically.

The two men turned to Ahsoka. Gasping for breath as she regained her composure once again, the young Padawan's face was deep crimson from her uncontrollable laughing.

She sighed deeply and went to get a glass of water.

"Sorry, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "That's a… umm, nice gift you gave to Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, much more useful than a cane!"

Anakin groaned. "It was a joke, ok? And hey you may need it…"

"Stop it." Obi-Wan said, playfully punching Anakin in the arm.

So with all the laughing under control, and all the presents opened, they went to eat lunch, then cake…. But what Ahsoka hadn't realized when she made the cake, was that she had actually grabbed an ice cream cake. Now, after sitting out all morning, it was melted into a puddle and spilled all over the kitchen.

Master Windu looked at the young Padawan with stern eyes. "Well, there's only one thing we can do," He said in a deep voice. Then his expression changed to happy. "Go out and get ice cream!"

They all cheered.

The rest of Obi-Wan's birthday had been wonderful… but he still didn't know if he was ever going to use half the gifts he got!

**The End**


End file.
